


Burmese Pythons Eat Rabbits.

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Gang Rape, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Gore, Pet Store, Revenge, Sexual Harassment, Thramsay - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: So this is my first kinkmeme, so I am excited for it!Viserys, Reek and Ramsay....work in a pet store.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy/Reek
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Thramsay2020 Kinkmeme Event





	1. Too Many Handlers with Conflicting Treatments Can Confuse Your Pet

"I am coming to work with you today. I'm starting there as a stock boy and who knows how far I can go from there?"

Reek looked up at his Master and hugged his legs. "Thank you, Master! I love you so much!" This was hard to say with a bloody tongue and cut lip but he managed. Reek had been scared to tell Ramsay about his work problems but he didn't know what else to do. Ramsay usually did all of Reek's thinking for him. 

Ramsay drove his mustang to work and gave Reek a ride to the bus station. "See you at work! We don't want to let Viserys know that we know each other. That would spoil the fun for later, buddy. What do you say to me for taking the time to drop you at the bus station?"

Reek nodded, hands fiddling with two stumps.

"Thank you very much, Master for your help. I am very grateful, very grateful, Master." Ramsay sighed. "I hope so. You might have walked those two blocks and slipped on ice, cracked your head open or been hit by a drunk driver or attacked by some random lunatic."

Reek used his bus ride as a welcome time to listen to music or sleep a little longer. It will be strange to have Ramsay at work today. Usually Ramsay trusts Reek do go to work and back on his own. Ramsay knows his boy is very loyal and loving, Reek couldn't even _think_ about leaving his master or he gets ill.

Reek unlocked the door to the Targaryen Unique Creatures and turned on the lights. Ramsay began to wander around after telling Reek to punch them both in on the ancient machine that kept track of their coming and going. Nearly whispering for no real reason at all, Reek hugged Ramsay again.

"What are you going to do him?" Ramsay kissed Reek's forehead. "Hush with your question, sweetheart or I'm going to sew your lips shut again." Reek quickly hunched and looked hard at Ramsay's lovely boots. Black leather that seemed oiled, shimmering. Reek wanted to rub his face on Master's boots but if he made them dirty, he would have to first lick them clean then use wax, lots of detailed work to keep the boots fresh and clean.

Reek explained in a thick tongue, dry mouth situation about how to feed and bathe most of the creatures.

An extremely large tortoise called Louis wandered the store all day, he has a home of his own, a display cage. Ramsay got bit once by Louis and then Reek explained not all these animals get sold, some join the small tour route, others get turned away too.

"I love you, Ramsay." Reek laughed a little. "I can use your name because we are in public! I love that." Ramsay adjusted his pricing gun and started to stalk Louis, pricing the turtle shell over and over. "Stop. Please? I will have to clean all that." Ramsay grinned. "I know."

He started to wander off, then Ramsay stood in front of his pet and gave him a kiss that ended in ropes of bloody saliva. "My poor boy being touched or harassed by some Royal brat. I will make sure it never happens again, baby. Now go open the store and do your usual routine. We need to fool Viserys just until closing."

A thin young man with aristocratic features, long blond hair that shined in the lights. He tossed Reek his Burberry coat for the employee to hang it up. All day Ramsay watched Viserys call his pet retarded, berated him for clumsiness that was nothing but a way to throw Reek off balance. Ramsay knew damned right well what Viserys was doing.

Ramsay did his job perfectly all day and kept his distance from poor harassed Reek. The only times that he spent with Theon was lunch. They ate sandwiches while Viserys went out for lunch. He had Reek make him the reservation while he leaned as close to him as he dared. Ramsay waited until their boss went to his fancy lunch before speaking to Reek.

"Big man needs a lesson. Thinks he shits ice cream. Reek, he's trying to groom you to steal you from me. It's awful I know but I won't ever allow such a thing. Just hold out a little longer today then it's revenge time!" Reek spent most of lunch cuddled against his Master. Bob came by and tried to bite Ramsay's sneaker.

When that didn't work, Bob tried to mate with Ramsay's sneaker. Ramsay careful slid his foot out of his shoe while Bob violated the shoe. "I..I can't. Have the shoe, Bob. Enjoy, you randy fuck!" Ramsay was fascinated with the Burmese Python that lives in the glass display area leading to the outer parts of the mall.

Everyone walking by can get an eyeful of Mr. Tiny, twenty feet long and enjoys a daily live rabbit. His skin was a bright yellow with small squiggles of white in it. His eyes were jet black and his forked tongue often flicked out. He lived in a place of interesting tastes to land on his tongue.

Ramsay saw that the snake had not had his live rabbit yet. "When do you feed the snake?" Reek blushed. "At closing time, Viserys has me feed them so he can help me. It's really his way of getting to rub against me, Master. I hate it. Makes me have crawly skin." Viserys returned from lunch as the sun started to go down.

He berated Reek for not having cleaned all the stickers off of the turtle. "The turtle started to masturbate on Ramsay's shoe, I didn't want to interrupt him!" Ramsay nearly snapped the mop handle in half when he came in and found Viserys clutching Reek's greasy curls and sneering at him.

"What's your damage, Theon? Why are you so messed up? You stink again and I am sick of seeing you in these awful rags you call clothes. It reflects badly on my store. When you are here, you represent me. Maybe you should dump your abusive boyfriend, who ever he is and come beg me to own you instead."

Ramsay snapped the mop in half. It was all he could take. He went to the door and switched the sign from open to close. He locked all doors and started to pull down any curtains and shades he saw. There was an electric whirring and a black curtain unfolded over the display glass.

Viserys came stomping over to Ramsay. "IT'S ANOTHER FULL THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL WE CLOSE! DON'T JUST DECIDE WE CLOSE BECAUSE YOU FEEL DONE!" Ramsay smiled brightly at his temporary boss. "I'm sorry, Viserys. I just wanted to have the extra time to watch Reek feed the python. He spoke about it today and I am just so excited to see it without distractions."

Relenting slightly, Viserys snapped, "Theon! Go get a rabbit for Mr. Tiny." With a happy grin for once, Reek got the rabbit, cuddled it and sang softly to it. Ramsay laughed. "What are you doing?" Reek gave a tiny lopsided smile to his Master and admitted, "I feel bad for bringing the rabbit to it's own death by snake."

Viserys did not catch on to the familiarity of their voices and looks to each other. He was too full of himself to notice. "Theon, you are such a moron. I mean, your poor parents. All good looks but nothing up here." Ramsay agreed with this sentiment but he couldn't stand Viserys knowing this about _his_ Reek.

Reek brought the happy fluffy rabbit towards the snake cage, reassuring it sadly the whole way. Viserys and Ramsay followed him. Viserys was busy trying to impress Ramsay that he ran Daddy's stores and he just happened to like this one best. "Gee, thanks for telling me that, Viserys. You know, I heard terrible rumors about you and your sister, I didn't believe them."

Viserys swallowed with a dry click in his throat. "Lets keep this all professional work talk, Rams. Now, I help Theon with feeding the snake because the boy is so clumsy and he also has trouble putting down the rabbit. The poor boy really isn't qualified for this job but I want to help him out, you know? Theon needs a damned keeper."

Ramsay wanted to reach out and pluck out this man's eyes, make him eat them. "Funny. I thought the same thing. And who better than his boss to own him, right Viserys?" Ramsay's voice offered nothing but devotion to Viserys. His eyes shined with innocence and Reek was pretending very well too. Viserys was vain enough that he embraced the idea of Ramsay as a partner.

Ramsay prayed Viserys wasn't going to flip his hair yet again. And he did, Ramsay wants to scalp this bastard, keep the scalp and full head of hair as a gift to his adorable Reek. They reached the snake cage and Theon released a small whimper. Viserys looked like he was ready to come already. Ramsay was going to castrate that corn silk hair-monster will a pretty shell.

Each time Ramsay had to hide his disgust and anger. Each time he had to pretend to be a devoted student of Viserys. Reek would give his Master a hidden look of love. Ramsay would fill and recharge with it and continue lying to Viserys. "Okay, Sweetheart, are you ready to feed Mr. Tiny?"

That sugary mocking voice says, "FUCK ME" in Ramsay's head as Viserys pulls on the boy's shoulders and leans into Reek's back. Moving him like a puppet and rubbing against him as if Reek was his. Ramsay was seeing red but kept a wide smile on his face, his eyes flat, nothing to offer.

"Don't worry, Ramsay. It's all in good fun and Theon knows it. But I really do have to help him with the snake, its a little intimidating to my poor employee." Viserys had lovely but cruel eyes and Ramsay's eyes starting to match them. Feeling comfortable about Ramsay joining in, Viserys flipped his hair and smiled down at the cringing boy, hugging the rabbit.

Tears fell from Reek's face but he nodded so that Viserys wouldn't hurt him. Reek's eyes flickered to Ramsay's as soon as Viserys looked away. Ramsay's eyes were wild, angry, so furious and so possessive and so full of jealousy. Reek filled with a queasy warm happiness that is tinged with fear. To see Ramsay doing something FOR him feels strange.

Reek knows that when this ends, he will receive a punishment while Reek thanks his Master for helping him. He is willing to do that for the sake of seeing Viserys get what he deserves. Reek always resists the advances but some of the other employees can't afford to say no and lose their job. Reek burns for them, the total injustice of it.

Ramsay raged that this man would dare touch his, HIS pet? Human trafficking affiliates that use his salon as a midway for them. Ramsay will destroy this man and his business in a single swoop. Burning with anticipation, Ramsay watched as Viserys moved Reek like a doll. Making him kiss the rabbit goodbye first made Ramsay reluctantly impressed.

Reek burst into tears as he kissed the furry head then Viserys's hands forced him to drop it with a thud, into Mr. Tiny's cage. Slithering quickly, Mr. Tiny slid around, checking out what's for dinner then slid past the rabbit as if uninterested. None of the humans were tricked by this. He didn't seem very happy about his audience during a feeding time.

Viserys nearly pushed Reek into the cage as his groin pressed into Reek's ass and Ramsay could pretend no longer. Luckily, he waiting until everyone was gone. Because once Ramsay starts, he has no off button. Reek gave Ramsay a loving and loyal look and Ramsay walked towards Viserys.

"I hope you aren't having an orgasm in your pants, naughty little boy king." Viserys shoved Reek away and puffed up, the Targaryen famous temper had hold of him. Staring at Ramsay with daggers in his eyes, the Dragon was here and about to breath fire. Reek was terrified for both his boss and his master.

Reek wanted Viserys to pay but not with his life or extreme mutilation. Reek imagined Ramsay throwing acid into that artwork of a face. Or trying to feed him to another animal. Ramsay could lock him in with the alligator or the Kokomo Dragon. Reek twisted as Viserys pressed himself harder until Reek's hips rebelled this treatment.

When Reek moaned in pain and terror, Viserys was vain enough to assume it was pleasure so he did it again. Ramsay heard Reek's cry loud and clear and reacted instantly. Viserys was stunned when Ramsay spoke so rudely to him and how did he know? Ramsay came in hard and fast so the only thing Viserys could do was cry out, "NOT THE FACE!"

Ramsay's brass knuckles were on and he indeed went for the face. He stopped his fist just as it touched the handsome, cringing face. Tears rolled and Ramsay smiled while Reek applauded with true joy. "What do you fucking want, Ramsay? Are you here to rob me? Fine. Or pay Reek's hostage fee? Whatever it is, fine. Just not my face, okay? Please?"


	2. Mr. Tiny Finishes His Meal

"You knew? YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND STILL BOTHERED ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Reek glared at Viserys with teary eyes. Ramsay filled Viserys's vision again. Now holding him almost sensually and Viserys found himself reacting to his humiliated horror. Viserys spoke quickly, trying to appease the monster and his little pet.

"Of course I knew, who didn't? Who doesn't know? We all see you two, its not a secret. I heard you talking instead of working the other day. Using your phone without permission in the office. You said you weren't Theon, you were Reek. Which by the way is the worst and meanest name ever given around here."

Viserys smiled winningly over at Reek as Ramsay moved just enough out of the way. Reek was now behind Ramsay, who was leaning threateningly over the toppled blonde male. "Please, tell your Master that I never did anything bad to you. I just let you help me by feeding the snake. Tell him, Theon."

Reek gave a peek over Ramsay's shoulder. "There is no Theon here. I am Reek. Just Reek. I don't know that man you call for."

"Don't worry, I am really Ramsay and all the rumors you heard about me, they are probably true. Let me prove it to you. I want you to hear me carefully and really listen because I hate to repeat myself." Ramsay smiled into the eyes that are trying to decide how much outrage and fear should be applied to this situation. Viserys sniffed hard and tried to look intimidating.

Ramsay laughed in Viserys's face and he used just one finger to trace his delicate but sharp features. "Such a pretty piece of prey. Reek, you really picked the right meal for me. Thank you, love." Ramsay gave a cruel smirk to Viserys. "See, Reek is my boy, the one you thought was Theon. I made him work because he wanted his own money. I was letting him work for one month."

Ramsay leaned closer so they were nose to nose. "His birthday was today and you made him work it so you could give him your own surprise, didn't you? I am onto you, fucking predator. So hear me." Ramsay stuck his lips against the discomforted man's ear. "REEK IS MINE. NEVER TOUCH ANYTHING THAT IS MINE."

"Were you dumb enough to assume that MY REEK wouldn't tell me about troubles at work. He tells me everything, don't you, love?" Reek nodded and confessed, "I hate when I have nothing left to tell him. But I never lie or make things up. Viserys was getting ready to rape me, maybe even take me away from my Master! I would NEVER leave my Master. Ramsay and Reek, we _need_ each other."

"Sick fucks. I don't care what you have, fine, I got it. Keep the weed soaked little wet shit hanging off the asshole of a whore that is dying of everything STD related. Just take what you want and go, please. I am tired of these games." Ramsay's head tilted and he smiled as if he were a child on Christmas. Reek's face was dark and suspicious.

Ramsay was blank faced while Viserys began to remove the large hands off him. But Ramsay wouldn't let him up, stroking Viserys's bulge instead. "Does that feel good, hmmm? See, I think you might be a bottom that hides on top. Yes, you are repressed and that's why you have so many issues, Vissy." Carefully, as if moving in front of feral dogs, Viserys stood up while speaking in a level tone to Ramsay.

"Please don't do that to me. I don't want any part of this. I don't have issues. I mean, look at me, right?" Viserys sneered at him through his blush. Ramsay narrowed his eyes and started to poke Viserys in the chest while he forced him to walk backwards. "Your father gave you this particular store because of how isolated we are. You are buried deep in the northern country, son."

Ramsay rushed Viserys and the man screamed high pitched then kicked Ramsay hard in the chin. Reek clapped his hands over his mouth as Ramsay staggered and blood fell from his mouth. Ramsay seemed to fall to the ground then his leg came up hard and stiff, his sneaker landing hard into Viserys's ball sack. Viserys went down hard, holding himself between his legs, groaning.

"Oh careful, Vis! Hey, buddy, I want to remind you, its a pet store so floor is slimy and furry, dirty. That's an expensive suit you're wearing." Ramsay taunting began and Reek sat down to enjoy it. Reek didn't care that he was sitting on a dirty floor either. It felt normal. Ramsay picked Viserys up while he was still paralyzed with pain. Panicked squeaks came from the man and Ramsay hushed him gently.

Ramsay carried Viserys to the snake display cage and unlocked it. The snake was a slow eater and a good amount of dead rabbit was not yet swallowed. Ramsay tossed Viserys into the cage, headfirst. Ripping Viserys's pants and underwear down to his knees, Ramsay called to his pet. "Reek, my love, come and help Master take down his pants." Reek ran over happily after locking the doors and windows all around them.

He assumed Ramsay would also need help to get fully erect for this douche-canoe. To his shock and dismay, Ramsay was mostly erect already. "Reek, finish getting me excited with that pretty mouth of yours." Reek didn't dare say no, he wasn't able to express his anger in front of another person. It was too much for him and he faintly spoke. "Yes Master. Then can I help you hurt him? Please?" Ramsay snarled, "I will think on it. Now do as I said."

"Hurt me? Why do you want to hurt me? I didn't hurt Reek." Ramsay's face was back, his eyes staring daggers into Viserys's eyes. "No? You didn't shove long thorn foliage into his cabinets and drawers? You didn't help your friends destroy his clothes after tricking him into going nude to the lake with you? Trying to seduce your own employees and turning the rest of them into your personal slave mine is worthy of a bit of pain, I'd say!"

"Reek, put a condom on me. The strongest and thickest kind we have, pretty Reek. Good boy, good job." Crooned Ramsay and Viserys was starting to panic. He tried to lift himself up but all that did was irritate the snake and make Ramsay smack his ass so hard, he wept. The snake was still eating the rabbit but now it was giving the stink eye to Viserys.

Unlike the rest of his family, Viserys was NOT an animal person. He hated having to meet the animals and letting their diseased parts touch him. Every night, he comes home and goes right to the shower to wash the stench of animals off him. Now his face is down in clay like snake shit and he wonders if the snake will still be hungry after the rabbit? 

Viserys tried to get up as much as he could but Ramsay kept punching the base of his spine or whacking his ass to keep him still. He tried to turn around so he wasn't hanging with his ass on the edge of the cage, as if he were offering sex! "Oh look, Reek. The dirty little boy is eager for my fat cock! Look how he wiggles his ass for me, he wants me, Reek. Are you feeling jealous, little boy of mine?"

Reek growled and whined and that scared Viserys as bad as Ramsay and Mr. Tiny. "Wait! I...I can explain! I always used other employees to feed the snake because I fear snakes, please! Are you listening to me at all? And yes, I can be a bit of a bully boss, but I never meant...if I had known who he belonged to I would never have bothered him!"

Ramsay giggled and turned to an angry Reek. "Oh hear that? Sounds like he's learnt his lesson, Reek. Should we just go?" Reek shook his head and his voice shook with outrage. "How many victims do you have by now? Be lucky I called my Master. If I chose to deal with you myself, I would have chewed your nuts off!"

Viserys wondered where Reek got his vivid imagination but he still shuddered. "I'm sorry, okay? I have had a few young men that didn't mind having sex with me, cleaning my apartment...I've collared a few. I always let them leave the relationship and the job whenever they wanted!" Reek growled out, "Most of them stayed out of desperation until they couldn't take it or you got bored with them."

Viserys tried to squirm again and he noticed that Mr. Tiny was almost done with his meal. "Shit. Please let me out of this cage, man, come on!" Ramsay patted his luminous locks and whispered in his ear, "Once you've collared a pet, you should keep it. Can you imagine how shattered those boys were you sent into the cruel world? You left them defenseless and took them and tossed them with no remorse. Now we are going to do that to you, Vissy!"

Ramsay leaned over Viserys and bit the back of his neck while holding the long hair out of his way. "Later we can have Skinner color this in for you, a nice deep tattoo to let the world know who you belong to. Guess you'll have to stop flipping your hair unless you want them to possibly see your new tat. Reek, text the boys and have them come down. Tell Skinner to bring his kit."

Reek joyfully started to text Skinner, Damon and Alyn. Ramsay nestled his rock hard condom sheathed cock in between Viserys's ass cheeks and began to slowly enter. "You are so tight. Are you a virgin, Vissy? Now I feel bad that I didn't even finger you first! But I don't think you cared about such things with your victims, so..." A scream wrenched from Viserys as Ramsay forced his cock into his wet tight hole.

Ramsay licked the blood from his teeth marks and then rubbed his face in the soft white gold hair as he gave pushed in as far as he could go. "There we go, all inside. Are you crying, little boy? Aw, Reek, I hope I didn't break him already. That was fast." Reek smirked. "I hope not, Master. The boys are on their way."

Ramsay began to pull out and swore in pulsing lust at how Viserys's ass seemed to try and suck him back in. Viserys's wailed in pain and shame. The cries got louder as Ramsay pulled out then slammed back in as hard as the delicious ass would let him. "Did that hurt, little rich boy? I am sorry. Let me try again. Whoops, I did it again, didn't I?"

Ramsay began to pump earnestly now and Mr. Tiny finished his meal. Viserys couldn't move anywhere with Ramsay on and in him. He tried to muffle his screams and stay still, keeping his eye on the snake. Mr. Tiny was keeping a rather annoyed eye upon Viserys and started to slither around.

"Gods, Ramsay, Reek, please! He's MOVING!" Ramsay and Reek laughed. Ramsay replied with a tone of utter innocence. "Well, of course I am MOVING, Viserys. It would be a very boring rape if I didn't MOVE, don't you think?" Viserys cried, big tears pattering into the cheap rug on the cage floor. "The snake! The snake is moving!" Ramsay chuckled as he thrust again. "Yes, my snake is moving, Vissy!"

Ramsay grabbed Viserys's hips and started to rape him with as much violence as Reek seemed to need to see. "This better, my loving Reek?" Vis was screaming into his hands and the snake was getting closer, hissing. "Yes, please, Master. Thank you, Master." The snake seemed to be eye to eye with the crying man. The black eye offered no mercy or understanding.

Reek had unlocked the doors to let the boys in while Ramsay enthusiastically rode Viserys like a rodeo bull. Another wail that Viserys couldn't hold tore out of him. Suddenly Mr. Tiny was winding around his neck and tightened. Ramsay found that incredibly hot and filled the condom while moaning in delight. He let the snake torment and strangle Viserys while he fixed himself.

When Viserys was starting to see black spots in front of his eyes, Ramsay moved the snake with expert hands. Viserys slid out of the cage, sobbing and curled up on the floor, gagging. "Its okay, Vissy. That's your new name by the way. You can start to call me Sir since I'm your pimp now. Since Reek works for you, he can keep an eye on my other property. You'll shake that ass for me whenever I want."

"No! You took what you want, it's over. Just get out before I decide to call the police!" All the boys laughed and got closer. He looked up at an impossibly tall and wide man with a whip on his belt, a short man with an angry looking buzz cut and a tall but very thin man, wielding several knives upon his person, almost as decorations.

"Damon, Alyn and Skinner, please meet my new whore, Vissy! I suggest sampling before the tight ass is wide as a tunnel. But he's only had me so he's still shaking and he was a virgin, can you imagine that?" Viserys crawled slowly under a cage table and sobbed. "Poor boy, only a virgin, you say? We should take him before he widens. You'll never run out of clients with something this pretty!"

The voice was cruel and mocking as hands began to drag him out from the fake safety of the table. Reek unlocked all of the cages, letting the animals run free in the room. Viserys was being cradled in large hands as he shook in terror. "You don't want to have to dance for my whip, just dance on my cock."

Viserys was impaled on Damon's extra large flesh and he screamed as rabbits seemed to hop over. He was positive they were laughing at him as Damon moved him like a rag doll as he cried and screeched. "You are ripping me apart! Please stop! Ramsay, Reek, please! Stop him!" No one stopped Damon and the man luckily came rather fast.

Damon lifted the soft weakling off his cock and passed him into uncaring but eager arms. Damon removed the bloody condom and grinned proudly as Alyn and Skinner bitched at him. "You couldn't have gone last if you wanted to wreck him? He's too wide and damaged for us to fuck." Skinner smirked. "No, Alyn. We just need to fuck him together at the same time then he'll feel tight again."

Viserys moaned when Skinner laid down and he and Alyn forced him over Skinner's cock. Alyn pressed his hips downward and Skinner moved upwards into the wrecked flesh. It burned so bad and Viserys wailed like a child while Alyn knelt between Skinner's legs and helped Skinner bottom out in Viserys's bruised and bloody insides.

Ramsay appeared in his vision, he watched in agony as Reek was in his master's lap receiving a hand job. "Keep your eyes on your prey, Reek. If you don't come before the boys are done, you can have him too." Reek turned his eyes up towards Ramsay. "The only one I want is you, Master!" Viserys tried to look elsewhere and his eye encountered a sniffing bunny. He yelled louder to make the bunny hop away.

Ramsay and Reek giggled but said nothing. Alyn began to enter the now narrower hole,slick with blood and lube. He pressed inside Vissy and Skinner panted. "Fuck, yes. Let's try and pump together now. Lift him and drop him on our cocks, Alyn." Viserys felt beyond stretched and violated. "RAMSAY, REEK, PLEASE! THEY ARE RIPPING ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" 

Reek's face was filled with cruel lust and he sneered, "How many of your victims screamed and begged you to stop? Hmm? I did and you LOVED the begging, the fear, didn't you. Just made you want to do it more to me, didn't it?" Ramsay used his hand on Reek's cock and his eyes rolled. "Uh. I can't think anymore, Master."

Reek laid in his Master's lap, just watching Vissy getting violated as his master pumped his hard cock. Alyn and Skinner slammed in hard while using bruising hands on Vissy's hips to bottom out. Both men groaned as Vissy shrieked in pain. Alyn leaned close and wrapped his arms around Vissy's chest and pumped into him as Skinner let his own length surge up inside.

The more Vissy struggled the more brutish the rape became. Alyn pushed Vissy down so his face was pressed into Skinner's cadaverous chest. Skinner clawed at his buttocks and hips as he thrust into the hot messy hole. Alyn loved feeling surrounded by the hole and Skinner's cock. Alyn came first, filling up his condom, leaning on the new whore hard. "Fuck, yes!"

Reek was barely hanging on now, his master's expert hand doing him in. "Uh, almost there but please, Master, I want to come when Skinner finishes him." Skinner flipped himself and Vissy over as Alyn knelt up and slid away. Skinner was staring down into Vissy's eyes but there was nothing to beg mercy from. His face was narrow with lust and his cock was stabbing the bloody insides as if to destroy.

Skinner lifted Vissy's legs and held them over his left shoulder and pumped into the boy. "I'd fuck you to death if Ramsay let me." Reek couldn't hold on much longer and told his master so. Ramsay stopped holding his cock and Reek nearly cried. "Please! Master?" Ramsay chuckled and moved Reek closer to the rape. "Here's the last surprise for you and Vissy tonight, baby."

The hand not wrapped around Reek's cock, wrapped around the hilt of Ramsay's best blade. Ramsay wrapped Reek's hand around the blade first then his own. "Let's take off a nipple so he remembers and can see what happens when he messes with the wrong folks. Help me flay him, Reek." Reek's cock grew impossibly hard and his hand was steady as he cut just like his Master would do.

Skinner was a tad annoyed to have to them in the way flaying a nipple while he was trying to rape Vissy. He did enjoy the thrashing and screaming, the way the pretty face contorts in pain and despair. Damn it, he couldn't hold on after that and Skinner shuddered into Vissy before removing himself and a dripping condom. "Little bitch was a great fuck. I'd be happy to pay to have him again sometime."

Ramsay nodded but his face was solemn with concentration. He made sure that Reek went slow and careful with the nipple. Reek took off nothing but the one nipple and didn't cut too deep. When he slid the blade through the last bit of flesh holding the nipple, Reek came hard and shook, cried, with it. Ramsay praised him gently while Bob crawled towards Vissy's head.

It must have looked like a shoe as Bob started to climb up Vissy's head with clear intent. "Hey! You didn't pay up first, Mr. Tiny!" exclaimed Ramsay but Reek smiled. "Aww, let the old man finish, you owe him for putting all those stickers on him all day. Please, Master!" Ramsay relented and they all watched Bob use Vissy's face and head for his own sexy turtle fantasies.

Ramsay had Reek take some close up shots of it to further use to blackmail Viserys with. "He'll make a good well used and trained pussy soon, won't he?" Reek smiled brighter. "Oh I hope so."


End file.
